A. Background
As drone delivery becomes ubiquitous, abundant and global the volume of unattended parcels dropped at businesses and residences will significantly increase. The high volume of parcels dropped will increase the exposure of theft, damage, etc. Thus there remains a need for a drone compatible secure delivery box that can reliably receive goods forma drone. The Drone Dock will save shippers significant amounts of money through the secure storage of delivered goods
B. Prior Art
As far as known there are no other devices or process that perform the function of the Drone Docking Station and Delivery System by Dan O'Toole. A U.S. published patent application US 20150183528 A1 by Walsh et al and entitled “Landing Pad for Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Delivery” teaches a landing pad that receives and stores packages delivered from an aerial vehicle are awaiting pickup from an aerial vehicle. The landing pad can be placed outside of a window and can contain a transmitter for sending out an identification signal via radio frequency to aid aerial vehicles in finding the landing pad. The landing pad contains a landing platform with a trapdoor that leads to a storage compartment. The trapdoor can be configured to only open when it receives a signal from an authorized aerial vehicle. The storage compartment can be accessed via a storage compartment door which can contain a locking mechanism. The storage compartment can be climate controlled. The landing pad can also have a transmitter that emits sounds to discourage animals from nesting on or near the landing pad. The landing pad can also include a solar power generator as a source of electrical energy. O'Toole in his device and system teaches many more features and improvements over Walsh as to the handling, security and communications with the drone pad.
Another U.S. published patent application US 20150158599 A1 by Sisko entitled “Robotic aerial vehicle delivery system and method” shows a delivery support system that accommodates and supports the delivery of packages, parcels and other items via an unmanned aerial vehicle. The system includes components to appropriately position a landing platform at a position and orientation that is away from general traffic areas and thus minimizes the potential for interaction with, and injury to individuals what may be in the area. The system further includes handling accommodations to cause delivered items to be transferred to a location readily accessible by an individual or person. The platform further includes systems to communicate with the unmanned aerial vehicle to aid in the delivery operations, and to confirm appropriate delivery of items. Again, this device does not anticipate or render obvious the O'Toole device and system that teaches many more features and improvements over Sisko as to the handling, security and communications with the drone pad.
Still another U.S. published patent application US 20150175276 A1 by Koster and entitled “Delivery platform for unmanned aerial vehicles” demonstrates an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) delivery apparatus is provided. The UAV delivery apparatus may include at least a pole and a landing platform. The pole of the present invention may have an extended length with a bottom end and a top end. The bottom end is securable to a surface to support the pole in an upright position. This published device again does not anticipate or render obvious the O'Toole device and system that teaches many more features and improvements over Koster as to the handling, security and communications with the drone pad. As far as known, there are no devices such as the present drone system and station device. It is believed that this DroneDek is unique in its design and technologies.